


A Dog and a Date?

by whatthe4355



Category: Kamen Rider Agito
Genre: AU, Dogs, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Make Ryou Happy, Ryou is tired..., Yes Im including transmen in my gay fiction why arent you?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthe4355/pseuds/whatthe4355
Summary: Ryou finds himself lonely again. Will it end poorly this time, like it does most times?NO THIS FLUFF AND I WILL MAKE RYOU HAPPY. THIS IS A THREAT.
Relationships: Ashihara Ryou/OC
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5
Collections: Tokusatsu Flash Fluffathon 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gameraramen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gameraramen/gifts).



Ryou sighed and light up a cigarette. Another date went poorly. He guessed the whole freaky fishman thing scared the women away, and it the did same for men. The right ear piercings were supposed to be a beacon for gay men, not a warning sign. Hes tryed to hook up with most of the men at his local dive bar, most now evil eyeing him when he walked in. He sighed, there had to be at least one fish in the sea willing to get with his freaky ass.

Ryou got on his motocross bike, and started it up. He was about halfway to the bar when he stopped, stareing at a little cardboard box with "take me home!" written on it. He wheeled over to the box and peered in. He was greeted by a very very fluffy snout and he nearly jumped. It was a Red Golden Retriver mixed with...Pit Bull? He guessed this puppy wasn't intentional, and the nice blanket and excellent name brand jacket in the box with the dog were an indication that someone FAR beyond Ryou's station got rid of this puppy.

how lucky for him, an accident of a puppy meeting a walking disaster of a man.

Ryou took the puppy, put on the jacket, and used the blanket to tie the dog into him so it didn't fall off on the way to a pet store. He made sure to burn the box, as the instructions and money(who was leaving money with a dog? a preemptive bribe? how snotty.) included told him to do. He Pulled up to a pet store and walked the dog in.

"Yo, I just got a dog, what supplies do i need?" Ryou said.

The pet shop owner looked over the punk and the dog and said "well yes, what a pair you two make. Uh, leash, a spiked collar, food, a bed maybe? Where did you get him?

Ryou sighed, and said the followling, "Pink collar, shes a girl. I found her in a box on the side of the road. Haven't even thought of a name. Hydrangea? how do like that girl, hydrangea?"

The puppy wagged her tail very happily, pleased as a peach that she now has a name. She starts doing those full body wags that pitbulls do. Hydrangea nuzzles up to Ryous leg.

"Wow, Hydrangea huh? She really took to you huh? Lets see....oh! you'll need a vet referell, since shes str"

"not a stray, Abandoned. i also need somethign to carry her on my bike. Do you have a bandana with Hydrangeas on it? I think that would be really cute on her. oh! don't pitbulls need sweaters or somethin?" said ryou quickly, eager to correct and shut down the shop keeper.

"no no, shes also part golden so she should be fine? you sure you got the money for all of thi"

Ryou lays down the packet of cash and counts out about 1/100 of the money. A hundred thousand yen. what the fuck? someone left 1,000,000,000 yen on the street? Was this puppy from the Yakuza of Dog Breeders or something? He could pay off his rent and tune up his bike for this kinda dough. no, Ryou reminded himself. its for Hydrangea. dogs are so fucking expensive he reminded himself.

"yeah yeah that'll certainly do holy fuck."

for that amount of money, the shopkeeper even helped him get the dogseat on the bike, like an oversized carseat with a leash and seatbelts. the rest of the stuff would have to get delivered tomorrow, the showkeeper told him. no problem for Ryou, he wasn't going anywhere fast. 

**(Hydreangea the puppy. Yes, this mix of dog is so fucking CUTE)**

At least, Ryou thought he wasn't. When he got to the front door, there was a surprise letter stuck inbetween the door and frame. it was from a Daisuke Hakaku, and it seems he wanted to met up at the bar for a date?! Ryou's heart fluttered, this was the first time anyone asked him out. Ryou hoped he didn't disappoint Hakaku. 

Ryou then noted the number on the card sitting down with Hydreangea on the tatami and buried himself in the kotetsu. It was rare he got a date these days, and unheard of that he was the one being asked out. Was his luck turning good? finally?

His heart was beating so fast. His head filled with anxiety and self doubt. he was absolutely terrified to call this Hakaku to say yes, god yes he wanted to but!

oh thank fuck ryou muttered to himself, it was a cellphone. he could text him. he ruffled Hydreangea's fur and dialed in the number, and got to work punching in his message. about 5 minutes later, it was ready to send. Ryou was beside himself with fear, anxiety, and joy. Before he had time to second guess, he closed his eyes and pressed send.

Ryou said yes, next friday baring "work". Ryou Buried his face in Hydreangea's fur and screamed. Oh god was he happy.


	2. Ashihara Ryou and his date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryou finally goes on his date, does it go well? I would say yes, since this is a fluff fic series

It was Friday, and Ashihara was regretting his decision so hard. He was dressed the best he could manage, which is to say, kinda shabby. At least his hair looked good. He hoped it would be enough to impress this Daisuke Hakaku, the man that actually managed to make a move on Ryou. Ryou turned down to his dog and started rubbing her cheeks.

"Whaddaya think Hydrangea, pretty slick eh?"

  
Ryou checked his phone, shit he was late. He hopped on his bike, making sure the dog seat didn't get in the way of another passenger and took off. He made it to the bar in record time and breaking almost every traffic safety law in the process. Ryou was outta breath, and took a breath to compose himself, and entered. His date spotted him instantly, it wasn't hard to pick out a ginger-haired man in this crowd. Never was.

  
"Yo, over here Ryou!" said Hakaku, waving his arm to catch Ryou's attention  
Sweet merciful God, he was hot. He had spiky green hair, a sharp and slightly fuzzy face. He had a pair of black and green accented Tripp pants on, and a long sleeveless duster with a black tank under it. A green scale patterned bandana adorned his neck. Did Ryou notice Hakaku was ripped? Immediately. Just toned enough to make him hot, but not bodybuilder gross. Just right. Ryou hoped he didn't fuck this up.

  
"So you came~ I'm glad, you're so handsome," Hakaku said, not missing a beat or the charm  
Ryou stuttered and tripped over his words. Hakaku chuckled.  
"Too strong? I'll ease back on the charm for now. I'll give you a shot to charm me," teased Hakaku  
"Hakaku, your one handsome devil. Any reason you chose poorly me?" said Ryou  
Hakaku chuckled  
"Ryou, have you looked in a mirror? It's taking all my strength not to blush" charmed Hakaku

  
This man, this man was too smooth. It's lucky their beer and Karaage came quickly. Ryou had to wait for the yakisoba and yakitori.  
"Wow, your...you're actually smitten with me? That's a first for me. I gotta warn you though, my life is kinda...forget it this might not work," said a dishearted Ryou. who was he kidding, the second Hakaku heard how he was a fishman fighting weird lookin monsters, he'd be outta here screaming.

  
"Ryou," Hakaku took Ryous hands in his. they were warm and soft. "whatever you got, it can't faze me. I'm in love with your dumbass, and your life ain't gettin in the way of that. I'll go first with the weird shit if that helps okay?" Hakaku said as he rubbed Ryous hands. This man was gonna be the death of Ryou.

  
Ryou nodded, eating some kaarage, and said between mouthfuls "contimue pweuse"

  
Hakaku took a breath and took out a picture. It was...A Woman? Huh? and a picture of an old random Unidentified lifeform fighting Unidentified lifeform 4.

  
"A year ago, i was attacked by an Unidentified lifeform. Do you remember those bastards? (he points to the first monster) One of them attacked me. A Year ago, I still identified by my "birth" gender, a woman. (he points to the picture of a woman) I'm a man now though, transgender female to male." Hakaku confessed and pulled up his tank top, revealing that below the tank top, were many many bandages and jagged scar on his stomach, a remnant of that assault. 

  
"Whoa...okay...guess its my turn? Alright, do you remember Unidentified lifeform number 4?" asked Ryou, pointing to the other Unidentified lifeform in the picture.

  
"Who can't? That thing was a hero! Wait, are you him!?" said hakaku

  
"No no, but something similar. Earlier this year, a...power awaked in me. I'm kinda like Unidentified lifeform 4 in that sense, a hero using a villians power. except..."Ryou sighs, and he notices Hakaku's downing Karaage like popcorn. Ryou smiles at this.

  
"except you look more like the villians? Am I right?" Hakaku said.

  
He hit the nail on the head. the Yakitori and yakisoba had arrived now.

  
"exactly! i look kinda... Fishy. It also makes my body kinda weird. Its freaked out every date I've had, with the exception of you. You're one brave guy, Hakaku."  
Hakaku Grins a full face grin, closing his eyes with a smile almost ear to ear. His right ear adorned with a gold ring.  
They dig in, talking about little topics, like what's your favorite color ( ryou liked red, Hakaku absolutely loved green), favorite food( ryou likes fried rice, Hakaku loves hot curry), and dogs or cats( both like dogs).

The date went so well, Hakaku found himself back at Ryou's apartment, again. Ryou invited him in, and Hakaku got tackled by a big fluffy pitbull licking his face. Hydrangea, he remembered from the date, a cute dog. Hakaku settled down on the low couch. It wasn't long before Ryou insisted that he make absolutely sure Hakaku was good with his other side.  
"Henshin!"  
Hakaku blinked in the bright flash of light, and there in front of him is Kamen Rider Gills. Yup, he's fishy. It honestly didn't bug him as much as Ryou made it out to be. Ryou transformed back and was shocked to see a bored-looking Hakaku still there, on the couch.

  
"Wow, that usually scares people away," said ryou  
"As I explained, I'm not a usual man. Now then, care to join me in bed?" said Hakaku

Ryou had been waiting to hear those words for a long, long time.


	3. The Ever Odd Gills Lays an Egg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the fic gets a lil weird. Its just tieing it into my Dadgito AU(inspired by the dad rider AU), but yeah. this is why the fic is teen rated. its not as bad or as weird as you would think.

  
Ryou couldn't catch a break, huh? 

First, he tries to save this group of espers, and now they want him dead? It's lucky he even survived that but the next he saw was weirder. he had a glowing...Beer gut? he poked it and a giant roe egg rolled out. The absolute fuck? Was he high, again? No, it definitely seemed to be real, and alive, Ryou thought. He took it back to his(it was Aki's really) apartment, where his rescued dog greeted him excitedly, the red gold and weirdly fluffy pitbull was happy to see him.. thank god he left food out for poor Hydrangea. Ryou plonked the egg down in a nest of blankets and looked down at his stomach. The pouch was gone. Ryou chalked this up to "my body is weird as shit." Ryou needed a break, and for some reason, he felt like a dad. now that, that was weird, even for him. This wouldn't do. Not at all. He couldn't be a dad. Not now.

Ryou knew this wasn't a good idea, but it was the best he had. Sure, Shouichi had been the one to kill his girlfriend, but he was also more qualified to be a parent than him. And besides, hadn't Ryou had enough revenge for one lifetime. He grabbed a cheap wicker basket from the 100 yen store, a blanket(the same one he had gotten with Hydrangea), and a note with his Symbol on it. No name, no worries, no connections. He was too young to be a father but Shouichi? That man reeked of househusband and cleaning supplies.

It's just a simple ding dong ditch, Ryou told himself, and then I'm home free. He set the basket down at the doorstep and got his nerves ready.

  
*ding dong*  
The door instantly swung open, a Frazzled and tired Hikawa with a Baby Bjorn, and baby Agito greeted him.  
"And You are...?" said Hikawa  
FUCK fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck said Ryou's inner monologue...he....wasn't prepared for this.  
"Uh...I'm Ashihara Ryou and I was trying to leave, well, my unwanted baby with Shouichi. unfortunately, YOU answered the door so that didn't work out, DID IT!" explained an angry, angry Ryou.  
"Calm down Mr. Ashihara. Even though this is technically child abandonment," Hikawa pause to look this Ashihara up and down. Poor kid, way too young to have kids. Hikawa sighed and continued," I will overlook it and take the baby, your far too young to have kids of your own. I might be neglecting my duty as a Police officer but"

  
"wait YOUR A COP? FUCK THIS IM OUTTA HERE" Ryou blurted and ran. no way was he staying around for a cop to arrest him. Can't trust em, not after being fired upon by a whole mob of them. What if that cop found about his record? One time he smokes weed, one time, and it's a major offense. Guh, no way I'm sticking around, thought Ryou. Ryou started to feel like he was...forgetting something

  
FUCK! THE BABY! 

Ryou turned around and the door was closed, the basket gone.   
"well, not the way i wanted it to happen but eh, it works."  
Ryou soon forgot all about the fish egg, as he was about to be in a world of pain in the upcoming arc. At least he got his normal gills powers back.

Ryou can't catch a break huh?


	4. A moment of peace before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryou has some things to explain to his boyfriend. Its pure fluff and dumb stuff. like. Eating food together and downin a couple of cold ones before the final battle

Ryou finally worked up the courage to tell poor Hakaku. He invited him back to his apartment, after losing the power of agito.  
Hakaku sucked in a deep breath. He told himself: remember, you are in this for Ryou, the weird stuff is just baggage. we can deal with that.

  
"So in summary, first you had an egg kinda like a seahorse, gave that egg to the man who probably killed you girlfriend, but that's okay now, then you stopped being able to transform, then Very Painfully your regained that power, and then an evil god took it away?" summed up Hakaku

  
"Yeah, that just about sums it up," Ryou said, worried he's scared Hakaku past the point of no return. This is it, another end to another relationship.  
"Okay, let's take this one at a time," Hakaku pulls out a pair convenience store fried rice bowls from Ryou's microwave oven and a pair of Ryou's favorite beers.  
Ryou sighs, and greatly accepts this. He still loves me.

  
Hakaku starts, "so, *monch*, let's be glad I didn't get pregnant. *monch monch*, and it seems *sip* that yours was painless *Ryou nods* good good. We are too young*sip* and too early*monch* in this relationship to be parents, and you said this guy, Shouichi right? *ryou nods, and sucks down beer* was like, a major househusband and already has at least one kid and a husband?"

  
Ryou continues, starting on his fried rice, "Yup, although he did kill my previous girlfriend, I don't think he'd kill you."

  
Hakaku nearly chokes on a bite of fried rice, drowning it with beer, "w-why's that?"

  
"you don't have esp right?"  
"n-no?"  
Ryou sighs, relieved.   
"that's why I think. my previous girlfriend had like, super strong esp towards the end. She got caught in the crossfire of the fight between agito and the unknown. thinking about it now, she probably got killed by an unknown. I guess revenge isn't great, huh?" said Ryou  
"Revenge, what did you do??"

  
"I thought i killed him, knocking him off a canal gate. He survived. Somehow. Eh, what can you do, just goes to show revenge isn't a good answer," Ryou says working fast on his rice.

  
"wow...so you mentioned you stopped being able to henshin, getting it back and then losing it," said Hakaku, dodging the bullet of having to think of his boyfriend as an attempted murderer.

  
"yeah, my first power of agito apparently was fading and this dude named kino got an esper to give me his seed of agito. I was stronger, but then we met who was responsible for this shit. apparently, get this, all of the unknowns are controlled by this evil god dude and all of us have this seed of agito from the good god dude who was fighting the evil dude. The evil dude got fed up trying to fight us, and stole our powers."

  
Hakaku took a full five minutes to process this, finishing his rice in the process. He swallowed and started to speak.  
"So our god isn't all that good?"  
"nope"  
"Huh, I guess Judaism was right."  
Ryou laughs, a first for Hakaku. It's light and cheerful but didn't ring in the ear. A pleasant, warm laugh.   
Hakaku kisses Ryou, a full-on lips kiss, deeply reveling in the moment. they stayed tangled and cuddled the entire night. Ryou left in the morning to try fighting the overlord again.

  
Hakaku got a call later that day  
"HAKAKU, SHOUICHI PUNCHED GOD IN THE FACE WITHOUT POWERS! WE WON!"  
God, he did love this man.


	5. The last day on the job.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay, depression got in the way, sorry about that! anyway, i would like to apologize for using ace bandages for a transman oc, its the early 2000s so i am not sure if they had been fullly invented yet. at least, safe ones.   
> either way! last chapter! it takes place about 2 years after the series ending.

Ashihara was seriously considering giving up the vigilante work. Out of him, that creepazoid surgeon, and that house husband Shouichi, Ryou had been the longest to continue the vigilante work. Shouichi was the first to quit, he had three kids. Then there was the surgeon, its hard to do surgery when there's monsters to fight. Sure, there was the odd new "agito"(most were like him, weird and organic) fighting with him, but the majority of the overlord fighting these days was done by the SAUL Squadron. They were a sight to behold, hell, it still gets a kick outta Ryou see them roll up to kick ass. Even after seeing them do this on a near daily basis, seeing motorcycles in a fighter jet like formation ram into the enemy, and then go to town with chainsaws, Gatling guns, and grenades.

Ryou would have been worried about this, but honestly after seeing what the overlords could do? Ryou was thankful that someone finally started taking shit seriously. He was doubly glad to find out their new commander was a transman like his boyfriend. It helps subdue the fear that they'll become inhumanly corrupt like most cops do. Hell, it seems like those in SAUL really do love the Agitos. Ryou was pretty sure there was a plaque on the building the evil god dude was defeated in because of SAUL. And to think, they started off as a super underfunded department.

Ryou finally snapped out of his thoughts when he got a knuckle sandwich sending him flying. Ouch. Yeah, he thought, its time for me to retire. Ryou promptly got back up and did a side by side ax kick with a newbie SAUL member. Huh, Ryou thought, their armor usually isn't that flexible. Must be new? Yeah, must be new. G5? Huh, weird. What was weirder was that once the rest of the overlords were defeated, that G5 came up to him.

"Yo! Nice work!" said the rider, removing his helmet. Shit. Wasn't this guy their captain? Takahiro o...Omuro? yeah that's it

Ashihara dehenshined, not being able to speak while transformed. Lack of proper vocal cords and all that.

"Thanks, I think? Is that a new armor?" asked Ashihara.

"Ah yeah, thank you for noticing! we based it on the golden AGITO, and parts of you." Omuro said as he gestured to the...blades on the back of his ankles. Ashihara really wasn't looking that far down as he gaze rested on the tight ass of the suit.

Omuro blushed and said, "yeah... uh w-we had to make it tighter and more flexible to be able to move like you guys do. I'm glad your taking notice i guess..."

Ashihara snapped out of it "sorry sorry!"

"its okay! these suits usually aren't so feature defining, its guaranteed that you'd notice a difference! But yeah, thank you for the help. Do you need anything? Medical supplies, food or water?" asked Omuro.

It was at this point Ashihara looked around and noticed each member, even the support team in the truck, of the SAUL squad was attending to an AGITO. One person was even setting a broken leg. That was...new.

"Ah, I'm alright. Although, I was actually thinking of retiring. Sorry about that....." said a slightly saddened Ryou. The day these guys finally started doing something more than fighting was the same day he decides to retire. go figure.

"Hey! Its no problem! Want us to throw a retirement party for you, us SAUL and y'all AGITOs? No money outta your pocket, our treat." offered Omuro.

Ashihara blinked. This was...a first. Someone throwing HIM a party? Ashihara wondered when he was gonna wake up. He pinched himself. Nope. Fuck. He wasn't dreaming.

"Uhh, lemme call my boyfriend real quick and then we can talk about the party, know anywhere dog friendly?"

Ryou pulled out his phone, a bulletproof brick of a thing with a too full charm strap. He went to speed dial, and pressed the option for his boyfriend, Hakaku  
"Oh! Ryou! I was wondering when you were gonna be done, what do you want for dinner?" said Hakaku, almost automatically. it was their routine at this point. He'd fight late afternoon, and then they'd figure out dinner. a routine about to end.  
"Uh, actually....Hakaku I'm retiring."

"Eh?! Really Ryou? I thought you liked the fighting?"  
"not so much anymore Hakaku....got lost in thought today and got a knuckle sandwich. Plus, now the guys at SAUL are actually competent, and hell, after the battle they helped us AGITOs. Thats a new one! When I mentioned I was thinking of retiring, the commander offered me a retirement party with no hesitation!"  
"The fuck?"

"Yeah! Super Weird huh?"

"No...its surprisingly nice for cop standards." sadi Hakaku  
"yeah....your right. Anyway, wanna grab Hydrangea and Cosmos and meet me at," Ryou paused and turned to Omuro who told him the restaurant name, " Agito Diner? You Serious Takahiro? Okay okay Agito Diner. Its a small place only open weekends, at...."  
  
  
When Takahiro said small, he meant it. this place... was cramped as hell. Five booth tables and stools around a bar. Half of the floor space was kitchen. Still, it had a cozy vibe. The staff had to rearrange stuff for this event, connecting the five tables together for all of the SAUL and AGITOS. It seems like Ryou and Hakaku got the seats of honor, with two slightly nicer chairs next to each other at one end. It all seemed kinda...nice. That was until he spotted someone, no two someones he knew. Fuck, it had to be them huh? Makoto Hikawa was one of the servers, and from what he could tell, both he and his Husband(the main chef) had baby carriers strapped to their backs. One other poor employee had a third on their back. With his Kid. Fuck.  
  
Hikawa was tired, very tired. It had been a long day, and an impromptu retirement party was not his ideal way of ending a long at his husbands diner. 3 kids was a lot to handle, and neither he nor Shouichi could afford a sitter after Agito gave one second degree burns. They had to pay that sitter extra just to not say anything. The day got worse when he spotted someone that probably expected to never see Hikawa again.  
  
"Hi, welcome to the Agito diner, what may i get you started with?"  
Poor Ryou gulped, and said "B-beer and some karage"  
the orders went round the table, ending at two dogs who were promptly given water and kibble.  
Hakaku wrapped an arm around Ryou, and tried to lessen the blow.  
"its alright, its one night, what could go wrong? we get through this, take the dogs home, and pass out. It'll be alright Ryou"  
  
That night in the diner was a night to remember. It was dumb fun. Ryou got so drunk he apologize to Hikawa for leaving his kid with him, embarrassing everyone with the part about fish eggs. the SAUL officers started singing together at some point, and Ryou got a nice retirement gift.  
"Lyou A-shi-aaara we present you wish this hono-rary SAUL officer badge, SCorrrpian Handgun, and a n-new phone!" said a way too drunk Omuro. Lightweight wimp.  
What? a new phone? that HAD to be expensive. Holy fuuuuck it was nice, a LG VX6100. shit, it could play mp3s AND take photos?? sick. the gun was a weird touch but it made sense considering the profession he was retiring from. the badge was heavy, heavy metal and was not the kiddy toy they handed out to kids visiting the station. It even had his name engraved on the bottom in hiragana, with the postion of honorary officer engraved above it.

"Thank you very much!" thanked Ryou. This was way more than he expected.   
Did Ryou mention the food was to die for? It most certainly was, far better than the frankly small and shabby appearance of the diner itself.

  
  
By the end of the night, everyone was happy, and Ryou and Hakaku were driven back to their apartment by Hikawa, in a little utility truck, bikes strapped to the back with the dogs, and the three of them crammed up front.  
  
About halfway through the long quiet drive, Hikawa spoke up, "Thank you Ryou."  
"Huh?"

"for apologizing for leaving your kid with us."

"oh."

"Me and Shouichi-kun are fine with taking care of her for now, and whenever you want to start taking care of her, just drive over and we will be happy to teach you how to raise a kid and hand her over."  
"okay....did you name her?"  
"nope, we thought you might want to do the honors."

"Ah, okay...I think Sakura is a good name."  
A snore of agreement came from his boyfriend resting on his shoulder. Hikawa smiled at the couple next to him.  
  
By the time they got back, it was way late. Hikawa helped Ryou with tieing up the bikes, and carrying a passed out Hakaku up the stairs. Hikawa said his goodbyes, and drove off.  
  
  
Hakaku and Ryou both woke up with a pleasant hangover, two happy dogs on their bed, and a small note from Ryou before they passed out to pick up their kid Sakura soon.

It was a long time before anyone left the bed that sunday morning.


End file.
